Fishing
Fishing is a calming job that takes you away from the hustle and bustle that is the Tycoon life. It lets you have thoughts about your next adventure or next lavish vehicle purchase and earn money while doing it! Does anyone smell fish? Getting Started with Traditional Fishing In order to start fishing, you need to navigate to any Job Center and select the Fisherman job. Navigate to the Watercraft Dealership that’s located at the Heliport, SW of Los Santos and purchase a boat for your ventures. If you have a boat, navigate to the Watercraft Garage and you can spawn it there. Note: A boat is not required to get started, as the river and lakes can be accessed by land. Once you’ve got a boat, you need to navigate to one of the many Fishing Zones, which are marked on the map by red fish hooks . When starting out, you are only able to catch certain fish. The best location to start out would be in a fresh-water spot like the Zancudo River, Vinewood Hills or the Land Act Reservoir. Details on which fish you can catch can be seen by selecting the individual fishing zone icons on the map. Once you get to a Fishing Zone, stop in place and get out of your boat, hit the ( , ) key (if it fails, you can use period too) and this will anchor your boat in place. Now press E''', you’ll get this Quick-time event on your screen: Press '''E when the red bar becomes green; it’ll repeatedly shrink and expand so if you miss it, you get more chances to catch it in time. The yellow bar is how long you have until time expires and the fish is off the hook. Once you’ve caught enough fish, navigate to your inventory and gut them all. M → Inventory → Fish → Gut all fish Or M → Inventory → Gut Knife → Gut fish Assuming your inventory and your trunk is full of fish meat, navigate to a Fish Importer and start selling the meat. In exchange for the meat you will receive Money and Fishing XP, alternatively, you can sell the fish meat to other players at the Marketplace in exchange for more money, but no experience. If you do decide to sell to players it might be useful to store the fish meat in any Self Storage. Make sure to use Storage Cards to avoid massive fees. The type/quality of fish you receive depends on location, a good rule of thumb is the harder to get to, the better the fish you receive will be. The Oil Rig is the best location for traditional fishing. It is also worth noting that fishing in rainy or stormy weather will yield the greatest amount of fish as the catch-time is halved during these periods. Gut Knives At a cost of $13,500,000(13.5M) you can obtain a Gut Knife (30KG) at the Market(Fishing/Diving) . A Gut Knife can gut all your fish at once instead of having to manually gut every individual type of fish. The knife can randomly upgrade to a StatTrakTM variant, after which it can then again randomly upgrade to Autotronic, Tiger Tooth or Weightless. All three variants will still remain their Stattrak'TM' capabilities. Stattrak'TM' will track the amount of fish you've gutted, Autotronic will gut twice as fast, Tiger Tooth(10KG) will gut four times faster, and the Weightless(0KG) variant will also gut 20 times faster. Net Fishing Once you reach Fishing Level: 30, you can use a Tug to do trawling. On the map you will find green versions of the fish anchor icons . There’s a smaller number of them, but once you get there you will see there is a large radius. As you navigate through the marked area with your boat, you will periodically get small bundles of fish - there will also be various checkpoints that appear within the circle (they appear randomly as long as you are within the radius), navigate through them to get additional bonus fish. Everything that applies to normal fishing zones for converting and selling fish meat applies here too. Fishing Watercraft There are various boats to pick from. Boats come in all shapes and sizes ..as well as prices. Whichever boat you buy, you will have an enjoyable experience all the same. Locations / Legend Fish Importer Watercraft Dealership and Watercraft Garage Fishing Zone Example of the information shown when selecting a fishing zone icon. Category:Jobs